In manufacturing process of a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) or flat panel display (FPD), a liquid processing is performed on a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for FPD, and after the liquid processing is completed, a drying processing is performed by rotating the substrate. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-87294.